For headlight applications, light sources are desired which during operation generate luminous regions distinguished by a sharp shutter edge having high contrast. In the region of the shutter edge, a high bright-dark contrast is then present between the luminous region and adjoining regions. In the case of a light source composed of a plurality of LED chips, the problem occurs that for a sufficient luminance the LED chips ought to be arranged at the smallest possible distance from one another. However, this entails the disadvantage that high contrast cannot be obtained on account of optical crosstalk.